


Manip: Something Wicked This Way Comes

by Kayryn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Manip, something made for a random idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip I made as I was trying to imagine what new roles Catherine Russell would kill if given a chance.





	Manip: Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.

Helen is a witch in the 16th century. When the witch hunts become too intense around her area, she goes into hiding. She spells her surroundings so that she can't be found. She also alters time slightly, hoping that when the enchantment wears down, the years of persecution will be over. The thing is that time alterations are always tricky.

And that’s how, when Helen and her loyal familiar, Nimue, finally ventures out of her bubble of safety, it's year 2020.


End file.
